


I Wish I’ll Be Your Boy Forever

by GalexAriax



Series: I know I'll fall in love with you (And that's not what I wanna do) [3]
Category: NCT, NCT 127 - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Hyuck calls mark his boyfriend when he’s drunk, M/M, Underage Drinking, mark is deep in love with hyuck, markhyuck, new years kisses oh whateva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalexAriax/pseuds/GalexAriax
Summary: Mark moves his hands from Hyuck’s sides and places them low on Hyuck’s thighs, close to his knees. He can feel the other draw in a breathe. He slowly looks up at Hyuck to gauge his reaction.Go for itHe slowly pushes his legs open and moves to stand in between them. He looks back up.The fireworks get louder.OrHyuck gets his chance stolen to kiss Mark at midnight but he gets an even better opportunity. Basically markhyuck beating around the bush still about asking each other to be boyfriends but instead flirting every chance they get.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: I know I'll fall in love with you (And that's not what I wanna do) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802290
Comments: 11
Kudos: 165





	I Wish I’ll Be Your Boy Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh so again these can be read alone but!! They are a part of a smol series so check the whole thing out if you’d like )^o^( I’m probably going to add two more parts to this so !!! Again sorry for any errors/spelling mistakes

★彡☆彡

They beat around the bush a lot.

They didn’t have a label or speak about what they were, but they knew that what they felt was more than a platonic friendship.

Ever since they kissed, it was all Hyuck could think about. Everytime he saw the older all he could think about was doing it again. He wanted to see Mark’s dazed eyes look at him again. 

He wanted Mark to only kiss him.

And so on New Years Day when his street had a block party and Hyuck saw a girl who had been friendly with Mark the entire night, walk up to him and kiss him when the clock striked 12 he didn’t know how to react.

Did he miss something or?

Mark had been lightly drinking leading up to the firework show. He had walked up to Hyuck as the younger threw his plate of trash away and he put his hand on the back of Hyuck’s head scratching his scalp lightly as he leaned over his shoulder and asked the boy if he wanted cotton candy. 

Hyuck practically turned into puddy at the attention. 

He nodded his head yes and Mark smiled and responded with an ‘okay, be right back’ as he let his hand fall to the small of Hyuck’s back and grabbed another beer from the cooler next to the table as he walked towards the cotton candy machine.

The entire day Hyuck felt like he was on cloud 9. 

He would catch Mark’s gaze on him from across tables or would play with his ear when he stood next to him to talk, his hand cold from the beer he was holding, and he would tell him how he should get an ear piercing. 

‘You’d look hot’. He’d say.

And when it came to see the fireworks, he Stood next to Hyuck and pushed his shoulder next to his as he grabbed his pinky and looped it with his in secrecy.

He was in the middle of turning to the older to say ‘Happy New Years’ when he saw the girl walk up to them and grab Mark by the cheek kissing him on the lips. Hyuck stopped mid sentence and let go of his pinky stepping back. Mark pulled back confused as to what just happened.

He looked over at Hyuck and saw the younger’s face fall. He reached forward to grab him, but Hyuck shrugged his arm and he began walking back down the street to his house. 

“Hyuck wait-“, he called out but the younger ignored him and threw the cotton candy that Mark had gotten him in the trash can next to the food.

Mark sighed, he knew he had to go after him. He looked over at the girl. She smiled at him grabbing his arm.

“Do I know you from somewhere or?” He asked trying his best to hide his annoyance as he scratched behind his ear and gestured with his hand as he looked back to see which direction Hyuck went.

She blinked up to him and rubbed his arm, “Yeah, I live three houses down, You used to tutor my little sister. We hung out a bit before remember?” She said, looking at Mark expectingly.

Mark squinted his eyes trying to genuinely remember. He saw her a couple times when he tutored her sister yeah, but didn’t she hook up with Johnny?

“Yeah....umm no?” Mark replied as he slowly stretched out the ‘yeah’ and pulled his arm back from her grip.

She huffed and pouted her lips. 

Mark looked at her waiting for what else she had to say, but after they just awkwardly looked at eachother Mark put his beer bottle in her hand and said, “I’m going to like, go now.” And he pointed down the street and awkwardly walked away.

What the hell?

He picked up his pace and started jogging down the street to Hyuck’s house bumping into his parents as they were walking back down the street with hot cocoa.

“Hey Mark, have you seen our Hyuck?” They asked as they stopped walking. Mark stopped and tried catching his breathe.

“Yeah, actually, I think he headed home he mentioned he wasn’t feeling well, I was going to check on him right now.” He replied hoping they wouldn’t go back home.

Thankfully they fell for it and thanked him for always caring and looking out for their youngest. He weakly smiled and said he’d see them later before starting to run down the street.

He knew the door would be locked and he knew damn well Hyuck wouldn’t open it so he tried his luck and started climbing up their backyard fence hoping he could find a way inside.

It was dark out and he couldn’t see well so he pulled his phone to flash some light. Carefully, he placed his foot on a rock and grabbed on to the tall gate that led to their garden. He tried pulling himself up, but honestly he should of chilled out with the drinking because now his vision was going kinda blurry.

He landed back on the floor and tried again, this time jumping off the rock and clinging to the gate causing a loud thud as his feet hit the gate. He cursed to himself because damn, that was loud. He huffed as he pulled himself up and put a leg over the door.

He turned and saw Hyuck sitting on one of the pool chairs. The younger was looking at him with his mouth open and a face that he couldn’t read.

Confusion? Amusement?  
Mark hoped for the latter.

“Hey, Hyuck, you okay bud?” He asks as he stretches out the y and hangs from the gate with half his body over the door.

The younger sighs, shaking his head as he gets up and grabs a nearby chair placing it under the older helping him step on to the chair.

Mark mutters a small thanks before putting both feet on the floor, straightening his jacket then finally looking up at the boy.

“Was tryna you know, break in, but like in a friendly way.” He says rubbing the back of his neck. The younger scoffs and rolls his eyes walking back over to the pool and sitting on a chair. Mark sighs and follows him.

The fireworks crackled and boomed into the night’s abyss.

They both sat in silence looking at the sky. 

“You’d fucking suck at being a robber.” Was all Hyuck says after a long silence.

Mark snorts and starts laughing.

“Loudest thud I’ve ever heard, seriously, are you even sober?” He asks looking over at Mark.

Mark ignores his gaze as he slowly stops laughing. He sniffles and pulls his leather jacket tighter against his body.

He feels Hyuck look away and Mark starts playing with the zipper on his jacket.

He knew he needed to let the younger lead.

After another long pause Hyuck speaks up. 

“I didn’t know you had a girlfriend.” He says sharply, fiddling with the ring on his finger.

Mark shakes his head and throws his hands into the air.

“Shit, I didn’t know either.” He replies finally looking over at the younger. 

Hyuck rolls his eyes and stands up from the chair starting to make his way to the back door of his house, “Whatever.”

“I didn’t know she was going to kiss me Hyuck. I didn’t want her to kiss me.” He says quickly hoping the other would stop to listen.

I wanted you to kiss me.

He looks at the youngers back and watches as he turns to look at him.

“Well she was all up on you the entire night I was surprised you didn’t see it coming.” He replies getting angry.

Yeah, well I was all up on you.

Mark sighs and puts his hands over his face rubbing his eyes. He stands up and walks over to him.

The pool lights shimmer in the moonlight illuminating the younger’s face and coloring him in a blue hue. His eyes sparkle and he could swear he could see stars in them.

“Hyuck that kiss meant nothing, I don’t like her like that. She’s the one that kissed me. Please don’t be mad at me.” He reaches for the youngers hand and holds it.

He really should be careful. He might of not worked in an ice cream shop, but they were in front of fireworks. 

Hyuck was bold.

Hyuck sighs and pulls his hand back and puts it on the olders shoulder.

“Give me your phone.” He says stretching out his other hand to the side.

Mark’s eyebrows knit together and he looks at the hand in front of him.

He takes his phone out his pocket and hands it to the younger regardless.

“I’m not mad.” He says, before rubbing his shoulder then pushing the older back into the pool.

There it is.

Mark was shocked. 

The water wasn’t cold due to the heating system, but he could see the steam as he pulls his head out from under the water.

Well at least it wasn’t fireworks being thrown at him like the ice cream boy.

He watches as the boy walks up to the pool and crouches as he turns his phone scanning his face to unlock the phone. He then stands up and hops on to the picnic table next to the pool. 

The nerve on this kid.

“If I get sick you’re paying my doctor’s bill.” Mark says, splashing water at the boy making him bring his arm up to his face in defense.

Mark honestly just gives up and lets his body float as he watches the sky. He can hear Hyuck taking pictures of him so he flips him off making the other laugh. He grins to himself.

“Come in the pool.” He says, looking over at the boy.

“No way, and then get sick? Yeah no thanks.” He replies shaking his head looking through the phone.

“Oh okay, yeah, so basically fuck me right?” Mark replies as he starts moving his arms to float around the pool.

Hyuck smirks at his reply.

“What’s in it for me?” Hyuck curiously asks as he puts Mark’s phone down on the picnic table leaning back.

He watches Mark ponder as he floats around the pool until he pulls his feet back down into the water and swims to the edge putting his arms on the brick making a thinking face.

“Hmmmm, let me think.” He says tapping his chin with his finger dramatically.

Hyuck tries to fight the smile that’s threatening to form on his lips.

“If it’s not worth getting sick then I’m not doing it.” Hyuck teases again kicking his dangling feet.

Mark looks at him then taps his lips with the finger that tapped his chin then puts his hand down smiling at the other.

Hyuck smirks and pretends to think it over.

He had already made his decision even before the other asked.

“Hmmm, maybe, maybe not.” He says shrugging before looking away and tracing the lines on the wooden picnic table.

Mark chuckles and then shrugs pushing his legs on the wall and going back to floating around.

Hyuck looks at him and smiles to himself. 

It’s worth it.

He starts to untie his shoe laces and stands up from the table. He takes his phone out of his pocket and takes his ring off not wanting to lose it in the water. He can hear the water ripple as Mark still mindlessly roams around.

He walks up to the pool and dips his foot into the water testing out the temperature.

Not too bad.  
But definitely will get him sick if he stays too long out in the cold.

He slowly dips his legs inside the water and sits at the edge. The ripple of the water makes Mark turn and he smiles. He starts to swim to the boy.

“So my offer was worth it then?” He teasingly says as he puts his arms on either side of Hyuck as he stands in the pool. 

Hyuck pushes his forhead with his finger and tells him to shutup before he gets out.  
Mark laughs.

“Not going to lie, being buzzed definitely made this whole cold-ass-weather-swimming time a lot more manageable.” Mark says chuckling as he tilts his head down. Hyuck laughs with him.

Mark moves his hands from Hyuck’s sides and places them low on Hyuck’s thighs, close to his knees. He can feel the other draw in a breathe. He slowly looks up at Hyuck to gauge his reaction. 

Go for it

He slowly pushes his legs open and moves to stand in between them. He looks back up. 

The fireworks get louder.

Hyuck puts his hand behind the older’s neck and runs his fingers through the wet hair on his nape looking down at him between his thighs.

“Too far.” Mark whispers.

He watches as Hyuck gulps and then moves his hands to his shoulders putting his weight on him as he slowly lets himself sink down into the water.

Mark’s arms guide him, sliding down his sides gripping him from his lower back.

The water ripples and it makes the pool light shimmer again as it hits them on the face.

He shines like a crystal when it hits the light.

Mark slides his hands down Hyuck’s thighs and grabs his legs and guides them around his torse, the younger easily responds and then wraps his arms behind the others neck.

“I got you.” Mark whispers looking into the other’s eyes.

Hyuck nods his head and looks at his eyes before dropping them down to his lips.

The steam from the pool swirls around them and engulfs them.

Mark places his hands back on the youngers waist. He tightens his grip as he starts to lean forward.

Hyuck meets him in the middle.

It’s an innocent kiss, but Mark can feel Hyuck’s persistence as he leans more into the kiss and grabs his head to pull Mark closer. Mark smiles through the kiss.

“Slow down, Hyuck.” He says to him while trying to pull back but the younger tightens his grip on him and pulls him back.

“Need to get her taste off of you.” Hyuck responds in between kisses. Mark chuckles and finally pulls back.

He moves a hand up to his face and caresses his cheek. Hyuck tilts his head into the touch.

“I’ve been wanting to kiss you again ever since that night.” Hyuck admits, looking down shyly as he licks his lips.

Mark smiles at how shy the younger can get, even after he shoved him in the pool and almost ate his face off.

“Me too,” Mark replies, as his finger runs down his cheek to his lips tracing them, “but I want to be sober. I’m kinda buzzed right now.” He giggles and leans forward into Hyuck’s shoulder.

Hyuck smiles and grabs on to him so he doesn’t lose balance. He nods his head.

Mark pulls his head back and grabs the back of Hyuck’s head tilting it as he pulls it forward and places a soft kiss on to the younger’s forhead.

Hyuck smiles to himself.

He grabs the older by the hand and he pulls him through the water towards the steps to get out.

He hears commotion by the front of his house and his eyes widen as he turns towards the house gate.

His parents are back.

“Shit, shit, shit we have to hurry!” He whispers loudly, tugging Mark to get to the pools ladder. The other giggles and tries his best to run through the water as silently as he can. Hyuck gets to the ladder and pulls himself out and grabs their phones and his shoes before heading back to the ladder to a Mark who’s very much clumsy and is basically hugging the ladders hand rail after his foot slips.

Hyuck pulls the older cursing to himself.  
It was cold and he could feel his clothes stick to him and every gust of wind made it worse.

He gets him out and drags him to their back door opening it slowy before hearing voices in the kitchen. 

He looks at Mark and puts his finger up to his mouth to tell him to hush. Mark giggles. And Hyuck wants to honestly just disappear because   
A. Why does he have to be so cute  
And B. Why did he have to be so cute and loud at the moment like this?

They are so close at being caught. What would he even say?

‘Oh yeah, I pushed Mark in the pool and then I jumped in because I’m petty and wanted a kiss. Oh, and I like him and want to get matching tattoos.’

Like, what?

A trinkling noise snaps him back and he looks down to the floor.

Oh how he hopes it’s just water he thinks as he looks down and sees water start to drip from Mark’s pant leg. He looks back up at Mark who’s shivering but still gives him a thumbs up after he puts a finger up to his mouth letting Hyuck know he’s being good. 

Hyuck sighs and gives him a thumbs up back. He looks across the hall before turning back looking at Mark and making a running gesture before grabbing the older’s hand.

Mark brings it up quickly and kisses his knuckles before dropping their hands back down.

Hyuck looks back at him and sucks in a breathe.

Fuck it.

He bolts down the hall dragging the older with him and turns the corner heading up the stairs. He pulls him into his room and locks the door, quickly he turns the shower on so it steams the bathroom and makes Mark sit on the toilet. He can hear footsteps coming up.

He tiptoes to the door and quickly puts his ear to the door. He can hear his mother muttering something before knocking on the door making him flinch and step back.

“You okay, Honey?” She asks.

Mark’s eyes widen as he leans forward from the bathroom door and looks at Hyuck who in return puts his finger up to his mouth.

He steps further from the door, “Yeah, I’m just going to take a hot bath, I think being in the cold might of not been the best thing to do.” He says crossing his fingers hoping she goes away. 

“Well, alright but let me know if you need anything. Also honey, did Mark stop by already?” She asks making Hyuck look back at Mark with wide eyes. Mark nods his head quickly giving him the cue to say yes. 

“Yeah he stopped by, but he went home already. Said he was tired.” He says looking over at Mark with a confused look.

“He did look a little drunk, I hope he rests well,” Hyuck looks at Mark and shakes his head and makes tsks at him playfully making Mark smile “Alright then I’ll see you tomorrow sweetheart.” She replies and Hyuck breathes a sigh of relief and replies with a simple ‘okay’

He walks back to the bathroom and the room is steaming. He tells Mark he can shower first and places some clothes on the counter for him. 

The older nods but insists on the younger staying in the bathroom so he won’t be cold waiting for him in the room. He tells him to sit on the floor and to look at the wall and after reluctantly thinking about it, Hyuck gives in.

But only because of the steam’s warmth.

They both end up going to the doctor’s the next day with a cold.

And so when Hyuck gets in his dad’s car so he can drive him back to college he goes with a box of tissues and a slight cough, but the smile never leaves his face as he waves at Mark who is wrapped in a blanket and stands on his porch.

They call each other a lot after that.

When Hyuck does his laundry at the laundry mat he’s talking to Mark.

When Mark is in the studio feeling loney he calls Hyuck listening to the other talk about the classmates he hates.

When Hyuck is doing his homework he is talking to Mark.

When Hyuck gets invited to another college party and gets drunk for the first time he calls Mark.

“I’ve gotten hit on two times already,” he yells into the phone trying to overpower the music “but none of them look like you.” He yells again. 

Mark shakes his head and laughs as he puts the phone on speaker and sets it on the table as he looks at his monitor trying to get some work done. 

“Make sure you drink water okay, Hyuck?” Mark speaks out loud. He can hear him say okay then it sounds like the phone gets smothered because the music sounds muffled. Mark looks at the phone as if he can see the boy then hovers his finger over the end button.

Well now he’s been stuffed into a back pocket and been forgotten.

Then he can hear Hyuck’s voice again. Its distant and it sounds like he’s talking to someone.

Mark waits, curious as to what a drunk Hyuck talks about to others. 

For the most part he can hear him yelling loudly over to someone asking where his gummy bears were at and if they could bring them from the car.

Mark smiles to himself and was about to hang up until he hears Hyuck yell out again, this time in an annoyed tone.

“Watch out, asshole.” His words slurred.

Mark’s finger stays over the end button again.

“Just one night Hyuck, I’m telling you, I’ll show you what I’m about in one night.” He hears a man’s voice.

“Fuck off, I’m not interested.” He hears Hyuck respond in an irritated voice.

Well this doesn’t sound like it will end good.

“Hyuck” Mark trys calling out.

“Hey, back up.” He hears someone else’s voice pick up in the background.

“Don’t touch me!” Hyuck exclaims. The sound of bottles falling to the ground and chairs dragging across the floor can be heard.

Now Mark was worried.

Mark picks up the phone and takes it off speaker putting it up to his ear.

“Hyuck, you okay?” His voice elevates hoping the other could hear him. 

“You’re lucky my boyfriend isn’t here, he’d seriously punch that smirk off your face.” He can hear the youngers high pitched voice echo through the phone and someone telling him to ‘calm down, Hyuck’

“Hyuck, let’s just go.” He hears the same voice plead again.

He can hear more shuffling and even more bottles shatter on the ground.

Mark’s heart picks up, he stands up from his chair and paces the recording room attempting to get Hyuck’s attention again.

He can hear two voices argue in the background, then he hears Hyuck’s voice again.

“Yeah, yeah that’s right Mark would actually-“ 

“Let’s go, Hyuck. Call a cab, let’s go.”

Mark continues to pace.

It takes what? About an hour and a half to get to Hyuck’s college? He can drive, he can totally get there in less time. Mark thinks as he looks at the corner of his monitor displaying the time. 

12:46am

Yeah he can make it. Just to make sure he’s okay. He should go.

He paces the room calling out to the younger to no avail. 

Fuck it.

He grabs his keys from his desk with a clink and heads to his garage.

Just as he buckles up he can hear a voice again. It slowly becomes clearer.

“Just give me your phone I’ll call the cab, hello? Hyuck, you left your last call on, Hello?” He hears a boy speak into the phone.

Mark instantly places the phone in between his shoulder and ear as he puts the key in the car and tries calling out to whoever is on the other side.

“Oh it’s Mark, Hey dude nice to meet you, heard a lot about you, listen I have to call a cab so I’m going to hang up, Hyu-“

“Wait! Wait, who are you is Hyuck okay?” Mark asks worryingly as he presses the button to open his garage.

The voice replies back and explains what happened.

“I’m Ten, I’m Hyuck’s resident hall director. Thing’s got a little rowdy at the party we are at, but Hyuck is okay, I’m taking him back to the dorm, I don’t know where his friends are at, give me a sec- Renjun let’s go!” 

“Are you sure? I’m heading over now.” Mark quickly replies looking back and putting his hand behind the passenger seat as he reverses into the street.

“Oh dude that’s okay, I got him don’t worry. I just found his designated driver,   
Here I’ll pass the phone to him.” He replies, Mark continues to drive, stopping at a red light debating just running it.

He can hear the phone being passed over as it rubs against cloth.

“Hello? Mark? Hey Mark what are you up to?” Hyuck says giggling.

Mark sighs. He’s okay.

“Hyuck, are you okay? Do you know Ten? Where are you? I’m coming to pick you up.” Mark hastily speaks into the phone pushing down the gas pedal once the green light shines on his face.

“It’s okay! I’m okay, Mark. Ten is my friend and dorm leader.” He says slurring his words again.

Mark sighs in relief.

“Are you sure? I can go pick you up it’s not a problem.” 

“I’m sure, it’s late please stay home. I’ll be okay, I’ll call you when I get to my dorm.” Hyuck speaks as he closes a car door.

Mark pulls over to the side and contemplates what he will do. Hyuck speaks again.

“Renjun, give me my candy I left it in the middle sliding thingy between the seats.”

Mark chuckles to himself and shakes his head.

Still going on about the gummy bears.

“Mark, I’ll call you when I’m home, gotta go eat my candy, bye.” He hangs the phone before the other can interject again.

Well then.

Guess he’ll be okay?

Mark starts the car back up and makes a U-Turn in the middle of the street heading back home.

A couple minutes later he gets a picture of Hyuck cuddled next to a teddy bear with a caption that reads, ‘made it home, talk to you later,

He parks the car in his garage and lets his head fall on to his steering wheel.

‘You’re lucky my boyfriend isn’t here’

He’s in deep.

**Author's Note:**

> Ty for reading!ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ feel free to hmu over on the twitter @galexklls


End file.
